pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Worries
No Worries ''is the 8th episode of To Be The Best. Plot Declan and Pikachu are walking out of a pokemon center. It’s early morning and Declan looks content. They begin to walk down the mountainous route. Narrator: Fresh off of the events at Mt. Moon, our hero hopes to make it to Cerulean City to challenge the gym leader. What adventures await him today? Declan: Hey Pikachu, what do you think about some training with Charmander? Pikachu: Pika! Declan: Alright then. Charmander, I choose you! Declan throws Charmander’s pokeball, and Charmander is released. Charmander: Char! Declan: I wanna work on expanding your movepool today. The basis for a pokemon is four moves, and, to my knowledge, you only know three. Charmander: Mander. Declan: Let’s see… You used to know Scratch, but that was upgraded to Metal Claw… same thing with Ember to Flame Burst… which means the only move you still have is Smokescreen. Flame Burst, Metal Claw, Smokescreen. I think we need one more move in there. Charmander: Charman char! Declan pulls out his pokedex and starts scrolling. Declan: Aha! Thunder Punch! Pikachu can help you learn it, and it’ll cover up your water weaknesses! They continue walking as Pikachu talks to Charmander, occasionally gesturing or producing electricity in emphasis. Meanwhile, Declan is daydreaming. Declan and Charizard face Gary and Blastoise in a large stadium. Charizard and Blastoise seem very tired, while Declan and Gary seem raring to go. Charizard shines with a red aura while Blastoise shines blue. Declan and Gary, simultaneously: Alright Charizard/Blastoise, Gary: Hydro Pump! Declan: Thunder Punch! Gary gasps as Blastoise attempts to charge Hydro Pump in its back cannons, but Charizard outspeeds it and flies toward it, lightning covering its fist. Blastoise is knocked unconscious as Charizard punches it in the face. The crowd cheers. Announcer: Gary’s Blastoise is unable to battle! Declan is the winner, and the winner of this year’s Indigo League Conference! In the real world, Declan is smiling and zoned out, caught in his own daydream. He’s brought back to earth by Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika! Declan: Ah, uh, what is it, buddy? Pikachu gestures to Charmander, who is facing a tree and has taken battle stance. Declan: You think you have it, Charmander? Charmander: Char! Charmander punches the tree. Dissatisfied, it punches the tree again. This time, a small spark can be seen. However, Charmander still seems displeased. Frustrated, it fires a Flame Burst into the air. The Flame Burst itself does no damage to the close tree, but the energy released moves the tree’s branches. A lone Kakuna falls to the ground, scaring the group. Pikachu: Pika! Kakuna: Kuna. Kakuna. Suddenly, Kakuna cracks open and releases a bright light. Out of the bright light comes a Beedrill, obviously angry. Declan: Uh oh. Charmander: Cha. Beedrill buzzes and lunges at Declan, who quickly dodges. Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander run away and are chased by the Beedrill. Declan: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Pikachu jumps and spins midair to launch a Thunderbolt at the Beedrill. The attack lands and drives the Bee pokemon away. Declan, Pikachu, and Charmander stop running and pant, out of breath. Declan: I think… we’re out… of danger. Pikachu: Pikapi. Charmander: Charma. Suddenly, the Beedrill returns, followed by an entire swarm of Beedrill. They all buzz angrily. Declan: Not this again. They run, yet again, this time into the forest. The Beedrill follow in hot pursuit, flying under the canopy. Declan: Okay, I have an idea. Charmander, Flame Burst! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Charmander stops and turns around, firing a Flame Burst as it does so. Pikachu does the same and fires a Thunderbolt. The two attacks collide just in front of the Beedrill, exploding. This combo defeats a large majority of Beedrill but leaves a few stragglers. The stragglers continue their pursuit, so Declan and his pokemon keep running. Declan: For the love of Mew. He notices a bush and quickly ducks into it, pulling Charmander and Pikachu with him. The Beedrill pass over harmlessly and continue into the forest, not noticing Declan. Declan: Whew. That was close. He looks around and finds himself in a small clearing. Also inside the clearing is a Pinsir next to an Oran Berry bush. The Pinsir has half of a berry in its hand and looks angry. Declan: You’ve got to be kidding. Pikachu and Charmander move to defend Declan. Pinsir rushes to attack, but is intercepted by a green figure outlined in white. Pinsir stumbles back, and the figure is revealed to be a Bulbasaur that winces from recoil. Declan: Huh? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur extends two vines from the base of its bud and whips Pinsir repeatedly. Pinsir roars in pain and angrily trudges off. Bulbasaur snarls at it as it walks away before turning to Declan and smiling. Declan: Thank you, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Saur! Bulbasaur turns to Pikachu and Charmander. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulb. Asaur saur. It begins to walk away. Pikachu and Charmander gesture to follow it, and Declan obliges. They travel through foliage, Charmander occasionally cutting away branches with Metal Claw. Finally, they reach the route. Declan notices Cerulean City in the distance. Declan: We made it! Thank you so much, Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur smiles, nods, and begins to walk back into the forest. Declan: Bulbasaur, wait! Bulbasaur stops and turns around. Declan: You probably help a lot of people out of the forest, huh? Bulbasaur, nodding: Bulba. Declan: Well, uh, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to help me out… for good. Bulbasaur cocks its head. Declan: I was asking if maybe you’d like to join my team. Bulbasaur almost laughs at this and rolls its eyes. Declan: No, okay, I’m sure I’m not the first trainer who’s tried to catch you, but I swear I’m not like them! I can take you all the way to the Indigo Conference! You have amazing potential, Bulbasaur. I want to help you bring it out! Bulbasaur ponders this for a moment. Finally, it extends the vines from its base and smirks at Declan. Declan: You want a battle first? Alright then. Charmander, let’s go! Charmander faces Bulbasaur, and Pikachu jumps onto Declan’s shoulder. Declan pulls out his pokedex. Pokedex: '''Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. Bulbasaur absorbs sunlight and nutrients through the bulb on its back, which it can turn into energy to feed on or to attack with.' Bulbasaur grunts a releases a cloud of purple powder from the bulb on its back. Declan: That looks like Poison Power. Charmander, Flame Burst! Charmander fires its Flame Burst, which explodes into a giant purple fireball when it makes contact with the spore cloud. Declan: Holy crap! I’ll have to use that sometimes. Okay, Smokescreen, let’s go! Charmander exhales a cloud of smoke that obscures Bulbasaur’s vision. However, Bulbasaur simply probes through the smoke with Vine Whip and lifts Charmander into the air. Declan: Charmander! Bulbasaur slams Charmander onto the ground. Shakily, Charmander gets up a charges Bulbasaur with Metal Claw. Bulbasaur attempts to fire a Razor Leaf, but the leaves are burnts through with Flame Burst. Metal Claw connects and Bulbasaur is defeated. Declan: Alright! Go, pokeball! Declan throws the pokeball, which sucks Bulbasaur in. It shakes once, twice, three times. Click. Declan runs over to the ball and picks it up proudly. Declan: I caught a Bulbasaur! Pikachu: Pika pika! Charmander: Char! Declan releases the Bulbasaur and reaches in his bag for a potion. He applies the potion to both Bulbasaur and Charmander, and the group walks toward Cerulean City. Narrator: With Cerulean City in the distance, along with a new gym to challenge, what adventures await Declan next? Find out next time on To Be The Best! Major Events * Declan's Charmander's moveset is confirmed * Declan's Charmander begins the process of learning Thunder Punch * Kakuna, Beedrill, Pinsir, and Bulbasaur are introduced for the first time. * Declan catches a Bulbasaur * Declan approaches Cerulean City Characters * Declan Perez * Gary Oak Pokemon * Pikachu (Declan's) * Charmander (Declan's) * Charizard (Declan's, vision) * Blastoise (Gary's, vision) * Kakuna (Evolves) * Beedrill (Several, one newly evolved) * Pinsir * Bulbasaur (Declan's) Trivia * The roles of Beedrill and Pinsir in this episode were to make up for the lack of wild pokemon in Samurai Attack. * Bulbasaur is the first pokemon Declan has had to battle to catch. ** It is also the first pokemon to have its entire moveset (Take Down, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Razor Leaf) revealed upon its debut. * The title (No Worries) is a purpose misnomer, as this is one of the most hectic episodes yet. Category:Episodes Category:To Be The Best Category:OmniDragon